


Pranks with Sera

by DeeNomilk



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeNomilk/pseuds/DeeNomilk
Summary: Taajah Trevelyan used to be quite the prankster as a teenager in the Circle. It was a way to ease the constant tension, and was all in good fun. A bad experience made her stop, but now Sera is suggesting she start again.This is essentially this tiny bit of story with more insight on my Inquisitor, why she stopped, and just overall bonding with Sera. I'll be making a lot of these.





	Pranks with Sera

**Author's Note:**

> Saw it fitting I should post this on April's Fools Day.

Taajah was sitting down across Cabot, their quick and simple conversation now long over as she opted to simply watch him pour drinks and clean glasses. She occasionally looked to the other patrons, all engrossed in their own personal concerns as she often was, though at this moment she had opted for solo relaxation. The irony of her, the so-called Herald of Andraste, resting in Herald’s Rest was not lost on her as she let out a soft, almost inaudible chuckle.

“Hey you!” Sera’s lively voice brought her out of her reverie.

A quick look around yielded no trace of Sera, and she was starting to believe she had simply imagined her companion speaking, until she heard it again.

“Pssst! Up here, dummy!” a quick look up revealed the familiar freckled face.

“Give me a moment…” Taajah laughed before drinking the last bit of her ale and heading upstairs.

“Need anything? Or do you just enjoy the sound of my voice that much?”

“You, got a problem.” Sera started.

“Oh?” Taajah raised an eyebrow with a grin.

She’d spent enough time with Sera to know this was no attack on her person, and that Sera’s definition of problems could range from a rift opening up following a fight with a giant to Vivienne’s socks matching one another.

“That, over there is a full tavern.” Taajah repressed a sarcastic quip as Sera spoke. “But everyone’s drinking alone. They’re all up their own arses about the Inquisition.”

Seeing Taajah’s blank stare prompted her to continue.

“I can’t have fun with everybody whinging. And they’ll fall on their swords before Coryphenus can push them.”

“You have a solution, I assume?” Taajah inquired.

“I’m thinking pranks.” Taajah’s heart skipped a beat. “Just you and me, messing around in people’s stuff. You know, to start.”

She used to be obsessed with pranking the other apprentices as a teenager, back in the circle, but she’d killed that mischievous streak quickly when she became the target of a templar's prank herself. She was an annoyance, truly, but she targeted people she knew could take the joke, friends mostly, and never hurt anyone.

That was until one day she’d woken up with glue in her hair, and a lot of it at that. It must’ve had been in for some time, since it has long dried and couldn’t simply be washed out anymore, and she’d had to heartbreakingly cut it extremely short. She’d thought herself absurd for being so hurt, but the truth to the matter was she thought she looked like a boy again, and that _hurt_. Then came the fear that she had made someone else feel as wounded and upset as she did made her stomach turn, and she stopped any and all practical jokes then and there.

And now, as Inquisitor, she was in a position of power over nearly everyone in Skyhold. She couldn’t abuse that.

“But… I’m the Inquisitor.” Taajah hesitated. “You know, the leader?”

“Right, they’ll never suspect you!”

Taajah remained unconvinced, and Sera could see this.

“What, titles are only for getting away with bad stuff?” she pressed. “Let’s do something fun. Come on!”

Fun. Fun does sound nice. And yet…

“How is me annoying them going to help?”

“Look, you have experts for everything. And I know a bunch of tight-arsed people when I see them.”

Taajah snorted.

“Oh sure, they’ll complain.” Sera assured. “But they’ll really mean, “Thank you for distracting me from the end of the stupid world.” Come on!”

How could anyone argue with that sound logic.

“Let’s do this.” Taajah grinned.

“What, really?” Sera sounded surprised.

“Absolute-fucking-ly.”

“I knew you were different!” Sera exclaimed after giggling with glee.

“Let’s go.”

Taajah was practically skipping behind Sera as they made their way up the stairs, pass the spot Cole usually lurked in, and onto the battlements towards Cullen’s office.

Sera quietly slid the door open before turning to give Taajah the all-clear signal. Taajah quickly slipped in behind and felt a strange sense of childish excitement at being in the commander’s office. This was ridiculous of course, she’d been here nearly every day she was in Skyhold, and often found the office empty if Cullen was elsewhere.

And yet here she was, sneaking in with a goofy smile on her face.

“Right, General Uptight is gone…” Sera bent down, trying to find something to alter. “Have a search about. Find something to mess with and give your soldiers a laugh.”

Taajah looked around, trying to find something that would make a decent prank. She looks to the windows, the bookshelf, the chair… Hm, perhaps she could place a fart-cushion on it? No, she doesn’t want to do anything too embarrassing for her lover, and besides, she doesn’t have any cushions with her. Then she looked to the desk…

There must be something she could do with it…

“What the desk?” Sera seemed puzzled for a moment before lighting up. “Oh yes! Centre of the empire and all that. What to do, what to do…”

Taajah was thankful she didn’t have to work her brain to try and find a suitable prank.

“Alright Sera.” Taajah smiled. “What do you want to do?”

“Thing looks heavy, don’t want to move it or break it.”

This pulled a chuckle from Taajah, who did her best to stifle her laughter.

“Oh, it’s sturdy.” she assured.

“I got it! East one… Just a slip of something under here…” she slipped a piece of copper underneath one of the legs of the desk.

“There! Won’t notice much, but it’s just that little bit wonky. He’s so in control it’ll piss him royally.”

“Oh, not always…” Taajah smirked with pride as a well anticipation at seeing the fruit of her and Sera’s efforts.

“Ew… Anyhow,” Sera giggled as she stood up. “I tell one of the soldiers and boom! The General seems like people. And since he works for you, you seem like people. Come on, next one!”

“After you!” Taajah opened the door across from the desk and bowed in an exaggerated curtsy, extending her hand in an invitation to Sera.

They soon enough found themselves in Josephine’s office, which is surprisingly empty, considering every time Taajah has passed through Josephine was hard a work behind her desk.

“Right. Little Lady Prissypants…” Sera scanned the room. “Have a look for something she likes too much.”

Can order and manners be objects?

Whatever Josephine loved, she usually carried around with her or kept away from her typical work life. Taajah’s eyes went towards the bookshelf… Maybe they could change the way they were organized? Or maybe they could paint something funny on the windows? Taajah had barely realized that he had been staring at the door.

“What just the door?” Sera’s eyes widened. “Where she greets every important idiot, yes!”

“Well, the idiot she’s meeting next isn’t all that important…” Taajah grinned as Sera chuckled.

Some minor lord that finally decided to support the Inquisition, now that all the greater noble houses had pledged their support, especially after the debacle at Halamshiral. At first he’d refused, saying he’d “rather die than support some apostate’s organization”.

“Well, Sera.” Taajah started. “What do you have in mind?”

“Get a bucket.” she said following a giggle that Taajah soon matched with her own.

“I”ll be right back.”

Taajah was practically running to the kitchens, where Dorothy, the head cook, was working tirelessly as usual. Agatha and Charlotte, her helpers, seemed to have been sent on errands of some kind.

“Good day Inquisitor!” Dorothy greeted her. “What brings you here?”

“I, uh, need a bucket, with water…” Taajah said as she looked under the table.

“What for?” Dorothy seemed to have materialized one out of thin air, and was handing it to Taajah.

“I… reasons?” Taajah smiled unconvincingly.

“Oh, just. Be careful.” Dorothy sighed.

“I’ll clean up, no worries! Thank you!”

She heard a quiet sigh as she carefully went out the kitchens with a full bucket in hand.

“I’ve got the goods!” Taajah cheerfully announced. “So uh, do you have a stool?”

“Crap…” Sera mumbled. “Wait, maybe we can just use the chair?”

“Go wild.”

Soon enough, the bucket was up and ready to claim its future victim. “Classic, yeah?” Sera smiled. “Five minutes of sloppy boss gives you weeks of happy kitchen staff. Except for the one who cleans it up, I suppose…”

“I can take care of it.” Taajah assured. “Well good! Next stop!”

The two of them walk past Solas as they head up the stairs.

“You know, we might be able to rope Cole into doing this with us…” Taajah suggested.

“What could Creepy possible do?!” Sera looked horrified at the suggestion.

“He likes helping people and cheering them up, he uses his abilities to go around unseen…”

“No, no way I’m giving him more reason to mess around people’s heads. Are you pouting at me?!”

“I... Maybe? I like him a lot, he’s sweet.”

“He’s creepy.”

“Not really, cryptic as fuck and different perhaps, but not creepy. Not to me at least.”

“Whatever, let’s just focus on fun, yeah?”

Dorian raised his eyebrows from behind a book when he saw Taajah being led energetically by Sera, of all people.

Soon they were at the very top level, surrounded by cawing ravens, trying to find a way to prank Leliana. Both of them were looking around the surprisingly uncluttered area in search of anything that could be used. Taajah eventually found herself staring at a locked box she held up, mainly by habit and less by logic.

“What’s that? A locked… No leave that.” Taajah slowly put the box down. “Not interested in her hidden things. Not for just a bit of fun.”

“Any ideas?” Taajah inquired.

“Maybe, feed her messengers something gassy?” Sera was visibly wracking her mind trying to come up with a good prank. “No, birds don’t parp, but they flap! And uh. Huh.”

Her train of thought was interrupted by a voice, a man’s, coming from down bellow.

“Who’s up there?” the disembodied voice asked.

“Shit, go!” Taajah immediately forgot she was technically everyone’s boss and started running, pushing a laughing Sera gently to follow suit.

The two of them made their back to the tavern using the least busy path possible, both of them feeling like mischievous teenagers.

“That was fun!” Sera told her as they both sat down. “An inquisitor of the people, still remembering you’re one of them. If all they got was the Herald stuff, the serious bit, you’d start to sound pretty scary. That works, but not for long.”

“True, I don’t want my own people to fear me.” Taajah smiled. “I want them to trust me. I’d start throwing pies if it helped!”

“Pies is so good! And Coryphenus would never do that.”

“He’s not creative enough.”

“Good thing for you, innit? Because from the bottom, everyone up top sort of seems the same.”

“I know what you mean…”

“It was fun chasing you inquisitor.” Sera concluded, before adding a sly: “Nice view.”

Before Taajah could reply, Josephine, in all her graceful presence despite being soaked, busted in with an aggravated accusation.

“You!” she barked.

Taajah wasn’t sure who it was aimed at, but she giggled nervously nonetheless.

“Oh frig.” Sera said as she turned around.

“You did it!” She bolted quickly past Josephine, who was fuming so much Taajah thought she might evaporate all the water that was covering her.

“Uh… Hey Josie…” Taajah smiled awkwardly. “Need anything?”

This is the part where she faces consequences, isn’t it. Yet Taajah feels lighter than she did before, than she has in a long time, in fact.

She should do this more often.

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is. First fic I've ever posted here. First DA fic, I guess we all start somewhere.
> 
> It's important to note that my Inquisitor is a trans woman (in case that wasn't easy to determine), so her long hair having to be cut off seriously affected her self esteem, since she used to fret a lot more over what people thought of her and how she was perceived. And the templar who'd done it did it out of malice, but Taajah doesn't really have a way to know that for sure.


End file.
